


Führe Mich

by Heiko5151



Category: Oomph! (Band), Powerwolf (Band), Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Depression, Injury, M/M, Sadness, Vaewolves, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: Paul has no memory of anyone or anything. He only remembers the name Falk Maria Schlegel. This is part to to I Miss You.





	1. Matthew

I walked into the room the doctor showed me. He told me how injured Falk was. I happened to glance at the bed next to Falk’s. I saw Richard with his head down. He was sitting next to to the person next to Falk. I saw him get up and kiss the person on the head. I then saw him put his hand on the other person’s Richard was wearing a medic uniform. I saw he happened to look up at me.

I decided to get up and walk over to him. “Who is this Richard?”

“It is Paul. He was shot point blank. I was left to make all the decisions. He was kidnapped. He has very little brain activity.”

“Richard, I am so sorry. I can’t believe Falk was drinking. He was driving drunk but, why?”

“That is not good.”

“No, it is not.”

“I miss Paul.”

“I bet you do.”

“I hope Falk makes it.”

“So, do I and I hope Paul makes it too.”

“Thank you Matthew Graywolf.”

“Your welcome Richard.”

I walked back over to where Falk was and sat down. I was sad. I hoped Falk and Paul made it.


	2. Richard

About a week later I was sitting next to Paul after work. I really missed him. I stayed awhile and was about to leave. When I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it weakly. I turned to see Paul with his eyes open for a minute. I got a doctor. I was then kicked out of the room.

I went to get coffee and made it just like Paul likes it. I had no idea why I was drinking my coffee that way. I don't like to drink my coffee that way. But, I found myself drinking it that way often. I sat down and was thinking. I wondered what was going to happen.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Jaxx shaking me. "Richard, how are you? I was told by a doctor to find you."

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

I walked into the room and the doctor lead me over to Paul. "He has more brain activity. I don't think he remembers anything. He may get his memory back and he may not. Lucky for him it was a very small caliber and didn't go in too far or he would not be here. There is another thing. His eyes are different."

The doctor left and I sat next to Paul. He looked up at me. He had one gray eye and one violet colored eye. 

"кто ты?"

I downloaded a translator to my phone. He repeated himself. I knew that was Russian. He asked who was I. That hurt and I wonder if he remembered anything.

"я Ричард."

I told him I was Richard. I saw he was thinking. I then saw he was sad. 

"где фальк."

He asked me where Falk was. I told him he was injured. Paul got up out of bed. I showed him. He got dressed and sat next to Falk. I thought that was weird.


	3. Attila

I walked into the room Falk was in and I saw someone sleeping in the chair next to him. I was shocked to see it was Paul of Rammstein. I know he had been injured. I just let him sleep. 

“Falk, you are a idiot. What was you thinking. Your lucky to be here. I know you and Matthew got into it that night.”

“Hallo?”

I looked to see Paul staring at me. I looked into his eyes. I knew he was no longer a human. I knew only one type of people had that type of eye color. People who were part vampire and part werewolf. 

“Attila?”

“Ya, Ich bin Attila.”

I could tell he was slowly remembering things. But, we had to protect him. I see now why he was drawn to Falk. At least he now remembered how to speak German. 

I was about to walk out of the room when full moon started to shine in the room. I then saw that this wasn’t going to end well. I saw Falk wake up. He then turned into a wolf and so did Paul. Then they both jumped and knocked me in something hard. That was the last thing I remembered.


	4. Matthew

I walked into the room and saw Attila on the floor. I ran over to him. I also saw Richard walk into the room and he stood there in shock. Then he went to work checking Attila.

"Were they kidnapped?" Asked Richard?

"No!" I said.

He took off his backpack and I saw he didn't feel well. I then saw why. He turned into a wolf infrount of me. Attila got up and turned into a wolf as well. I grabbed Richard's backpack. I followed them as they went out the window. Thank goodness we were on the bottom floor. I called the other two in our band and they met us. I then called the rest of Richard and Paul's band and they met us. 

"What is going on?" Till asked. 

"You have a few vampire and werewolf hybrids in your band we are werewolf's." I Said.

"I see." Said Till. 

As the rest of Rammstein turned into the vampire and werewolf hybrid. I looked at the sky and saw the moon was red. It was a blood moon. 

"We have to find Falk and Paul."

We all went to hunt for them and I was the only one who didn't shift. I then was ridding on Attila's back. It was much faster and he was on the smell of something. His black fur wasn't easy to see. We in our pack shared a link. We got closer to Paul and Falk and found they were in trouble. I then set Richard's backpack down were Attila saw it and transformed into wolf. Me and Charles were both the color Gray. Falk and Paul was White. Richard was black. Roel was red. Oliver was red and white. Flake was orange. Till was Silver. Schneider was black and white.   
I saw two vampires had Falk and Paul trapped in the corner of a old building. I saw they each had a gun pointed at them. 

I jumped right when the one who had the gun pointed at Falk pulled the trigger the bullet hit me. I could tell it was a silver one. I wish I hadn’t got into a fight with Falk. I knew it was too late to apologize no. Everything went black.


	5. Falk

I saw werewolf jump and take a bullet that was meant for me. I looked at the white wolf next to me he nodded. I then heard a howl. I didn't recognize it. I then sank my teeth into into one Vampire and ripped them apart. Paul sank his teeth into the other one and ripped them apart. Then more came and it turned into a big fight.

When the fighting was over we looked to see how many of us were injured. We all went to Richard’s house. We sat down as wolves and had a stare down. 

I started to count eins, zwei, drei, vier. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf. I noticed two wolves missing. The one who took the shot for me and the white wolf. I wondered what happened. Attila then spoke to them and that is when I could hear everyone. 

"My backpack is missing and so is Paul."

"I saw he was the white wolf with Falk. But, that isn’t what bothers me. Matthew is also missing."

"No!" I yelled.

I had a flashback of a Gray wolf getting hit by a silver bullet that was meant for me. I passed out. I couldn’t think of it. He can’t be dead because of me.

I had a dream that I was with Benjamin and that was Matthew‘s real name. He liked Matthew as a stage name. He looked sad.

"Falk, I never thought it was going to end like this. I am so sorry for the fight. I love you. Please stay strong and help the others find Paul."

"Ben, please no don’t go. I love you and I am sorry."

"I have too."

I found I can’t wake up. I am trapped in this sad world. If Ben is gone I didn’t care. I knew I also got hurt fighting the last vampire.


	6. Paul

I saw the wolf that got injured and suddenly I remembered more about my life. I found a backpack and grabbed it. Then I looked inside and found Richard's clothes. I put them on. I then grabbed put the backpack on. I then grabbed the injured wolf and got out of the area.

I remembered who I was. I then remembered everything. I ran to my ex wife's house. I kicked on the door and saw Lilli answer the door. I walked in and went to the spare bedroom. I set the wolf down and looked through the backpack. I found what I needed. 

I grabbed the scalpel and made sure it was clean. I went to work cutting the bullet out. I saw Arielle walk in. I knew she was watching me. I kept working until I got it. It didn't hit any vital organs. But, was slowly was poisoning him. It took me three hours and I stopped the bleeding. I closed the wound and bandage him. He was still in wolf form. He was hit in the side. I sat there thinking that was weird. Also who are you? I went to wash my hands. 

I sat next to the wolf. Arielle came to talk to me. "Paul, are you ok?"

I looked at her. "No, not really."

"Your eyes are different."

I changed into a wolf right infrount of her. I then change back and put on the spare clothes I had. She was in shock.

“Who is this?”

“I am not sure. I think it one of the members of Powerwolf.”

At that moment Lilli and Emil chose to walk into the room. “Dad, are you ok?”

“Yes, Lilli, I am.”

I happened to look to see Emil fall over and start twitching. I ran over to him. He turned into a wolf infrount of us. He was black with white stripes down his back and sides. 

“Dad, what happened?”

“Your a like me half werewolf and vampire.”

“Who is that?”

“I think someone from Powerwolf.”

“If so Graywolf that would have to be Matthew or Charles.”

“You know that is right.”

“Wait how can I hear you guys?”

At that moment Lilli turned into a wolf too. I was in shock. As was Arielle. Lilli was a red and black wolf. Then Arielle turned into a wolf she was a red and gray wolf. I didn’t know what to think. 

“Dad, is the Graywolf going to be ok?”

“Lili, I am not sure I hope so. Arielle, can you help me take him to my house?”

“Yes, I will.”

I put on Richard’s backpack and I Arielle helped me carry the wolf to the car. My son and daughter followed. I hoped the wolf made it.

We made it to my house and I unlocked the door to find a lot of people staring at me. We got the wolf in the house and set him next to a injured white wolf. I my kids and Arielle sat down to see what was going to happen next.

“They are wolves too?”

“Yes, all of them. I take it that was a member of the band Powerwolf. I want to guess Charles or Matthew. He was shot by a silver bullet protecting the white wolf. I was able to remove the bullet. But, I am not sure if it helped any or not.”

I then remembered what happened to me and realized I really should be died and I now understand why I wasn’t. I looked at Richard and he passed out. Everyone else was in shock. Except the rest of my family. 

I ran over to Richard and checked him and he was ok. I then went over to the white wolf and saw he had a cut on his head I cleaned it. I then stitched it. I had the others carry the two wolves to a spare bedroom. I had Oliver carry Richard to our room. I had found out we were all part of a big pack and this was going to get interesting.


End file.
